The use of an unmanned aerial vehicle (“UAV”) as well as other unmanned/remotely controlled devices, such as surface, water and rail bound vehicles, and other robotic type assistants (all “drones”) are beginning to become a reality. The technology has advanced to the point where the civilian use of airborne drones, for example, is only awaiting final guidelines from the Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”). Personal air and land devices currently exist and already assist in numerous areas, as well as more complex robotic devices. The use of these drones to assist and improve humans in their daily tasks is limitless. The application of drones to the insurance/financial/underwriting industry can make novel changes on how the industry goes about its daily tasks.